This invention relates generally to self-contained re-fuse handling and transporting apparatus, and more particularly, to a new and improved packing ram for use in such apparatus.
In most large metropolitan areas, refuse is collected from numerous local points and transported to a remote disposal site located some substantial distance from the collection points. Typically, the refuse initially is collected in small containers which are then periodically dumped into a larger receptacle mounted on the bed of a truck for transportation from one collection point to another, and to and from the remote disposal site.
Since the distance between successive collection points is usually relatively short, and the distance between the points of collection and the disposal site is usually relatively large, it is desirable to pack as much refuse as possible into the receptacle before making a trip to the disposal site. One approach to maximizing the amount of refuse which can be picked up is to employ a packing ram inside the receptacle and which compresses the refuse as it is collected.
See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,394. While that ram is of advantage, it can cause a binding problem due to mounting of an anchor frame to the walls of the receptacle, that frame being extensible and retractable as explained in the patent. Accordingly, a simpler means for mounting the anchor frame is needed, so as to avoid the binding problem.